In a mobile communication system, a conductor or a conductor group for transmitting a signal between a base station transceiver equipment and an antenna is called a feeder. In a general case, a cell has three sectors, and each sector has two antennas. However, a cross polarized antenna is generally adopted at present, that is, one antenna seen from physical packaging. The cross polarized antenna includes two ports, one port is Tx/Rx, which is used for reception and transmission and is a main; and the other port is Rx, which is used for reception and is a diversity. Generally, a true north direction is usually defined as a 0° direction during planning a wireless network, and three foregoing cross polarized antennas are placed on three directions of 0°, 120°, and 240° clockwise. A coverage area of each of the three antennas is a sector corresponding to the antenna.
When feeders are actually installed between a base station and the antenna, it is possible to misconnect a part of the feeders, for example, feeders of a sector A are connected to an antenna of a sector B, where A and B are just general terms adopted for the convenience of description. Therefore, an actual coverage area of the cell is different from a planned and designed one, and parameters, such as a neighboring cell/a frequency/a radio frequency (RF), configured during the planning become unreasonable, which causes problems such as switchover/call drop/access occurring in actual network running of the cells. However, feeder misconnection is not the unique reason causing these problems; meanwhile, since specific conditions of the cells with different problems are not the same, it is resulted that much difficulty is brought to judge a specific feeder misconnection type.